Such sorption rotors can, apart from drying through cooling and condensation, be used for air dehumidification. They are so configured that they remove moisture from the air traversing them. In a separate sector through which the sorption rotor passes during its rotary movement, the moisture stored therein is driven off with the supply of heat, whereupon the sorption rotor is regenerated for a new moisture removal.
Since the sorption rotor has a honeycomb structure, the not insignificant temperature fluctuations and moisture fluctuations can damage matrix materials forming the honeycomb structure and which form the storage mass. Such sorption rotors can thus only be used in comparatively narrow temperature ranges and moisture ranges. These predetermined temperatures ranges and moisture ranges for controlled operations can be maintained in practice only with considerable difficulty. An operation of such sorption rotors in tropical areas is not possible.
Furthermore, the matrix material of the sorption rotor operates with a lithium chloride solution whereby the surfaces are made hygroscopic and with which an antibacterial effect can be produced. When such a sorption rotor operates outside the optimal operating conditions, an effect is triggered whereby the lithium chloride in solid or liquid form is leached from the matrix material. This effect creates a strongly corrosive behavior on structures of the apparatus which are contacted by the lithium chloride.
The regeneration temperature of the aforedescribed sorption rotors is limited to a maximum of 70° C. so that such sorption rotors cannot be used in industrial dehumidification or can only be used in a surprisingly small number of industrial dehumidification systems.